Hub X Ui: Valentines Day One-Shot
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Ui goes on a date with Hub Hikari. The two go to the park and go out to eat...and come see Tea Time play a 4-song setlist Valentines Day Live Show. Enjoy the concert! Happy (Late) Valentines Day!


**Hub And Ui's Valentines Date.**

 **(A Hub x Ui one-shot)**

 **Hub from MegaMan Nt Warrior, Ui from K-ON.**

* * *

Hub was outside of the Hirasawa household. He was picking up Yui's sister for a Valentines day date. He had chocolates and roses for her too. He rang the doorbell and Yui opened the door. "Hi Hub. Here to pick up Ui?"

"Yes." Hub smiled.

"Wait right here, I'll go get her." Yui said and went to Ui's room and knocked on the door. "Ui? Hub is here."

"Ok!" Ui said and got off her bed and went to see Lan's twin brother Hub. "Are these for me?"

"Yes. I just got them on my way here." Hub smiled.

"Thank you." Ui takes the roses and gives them to Yui. "Big sis, the chocolate will stay with us."

"Awww...I can't have any?" Yui pouted.

"Well...its just that you might eat all of it...and...well...don't worry I'll save some for you." Ui replied.

"Ok." Yui nodded and smiled brightly and places the roses on the coffee table in the living room. "Have fun Ui."

"I will Big sis. Bye." Ui waved goodbye and held Hub's hand and walked outside. "Where are you gonna take me?"

"I was thinking the park." Hub replied.

"Sounds good." Ui held Hub's arm and laid her head on his shoulder, as they walked to the park. They sat at a bench and Hub opened the heart shape box with chocolates. He gave one to Ui and put one in her mouth. Ui moaned in delight as the chocolate was really sweet. Ui did the same to Hub and he enjoyed the chocolate too. After finishing some of the sweet chocolate candy the two shared a kiss. Hub then took Ui for a walk in the park. They ran into Nodoka and Kiyota, who were also on a valentines date.

"Hey Ui." Nodoka waved at her. "On a valentine date too?"

"Yup." Ui smiled as she was holding Hub's arm.

"Same here." Kiyota said as Nodoka also was holding his arm. "We came here after we ate at Max Burger."

"Ah ok. I think we were gonna go there." Hub replied.

"Have fun." Kiyota said and Hub and Ui were on their way to Max Burger. The two got there and were greeted by Annie. They took a seat and ordered burgers.

"On a date?" Annie, the waitress asked.

"Yes Annie." Hub replied with a smile.

"My boyfriend Jason is busy today. But he did send me flowers." Said Annie. She

"That's nice of him." Ui smiled.

"I'll get your orders ready." Annie said and went to the kitchen to get the food for Hub and Ui.

"What is Yui doing by the way?" Hub asked as he sipped her soda.

"Practicing for the Valentine's day concert later tonight." Ui replied and sipped her soda. "Speaking of the concert, will you take me?"

"Of course I will." Hub smiled and Annie brought the food in. Soon the couple finished eating and Tea Time were already at the live house, they rented it for the performance. The band was sound checking and rehearsing.

"You sure about the setlist? Just three songs is good enough?" Azusa asked Yui.

"Maybe add one more." Yui said to Azusa.

"What song though?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a cover." Yui suggested.

"Cover sounds good Yui." Ritsu gave her a thumbs up.

"But what cover?" Mio asked.

"Good question Mio-chan. I don't know." Yui thought. "I know the song!"

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

Hub and Ui had arrived to the live show where Tea Time were gonna play. The show was about to start and about 85 people were at attendance. The concert was about to start. Ui then noticed on stage was a bass drum and a church bell. She wondered which song Ritsu would play that on. Yui and others got into position and Yui laid Gita on a stand. "Hope you enjoy the show Gita." Yui said and took the microphone and the first song started. It was 'My Love Is A Stapler"

 _Yui: Nande nan daro_

 _Ki ni naru yoru kimi e no_  
 _Kono omoi bin sen ni ne_  
 _Kaite miru yo_

 _Moshikashite_  
 _Kimagure ka mo shirenai_  
 _Sore na no ni maisuu dake_  
 _Fuete yuku yo_

 _Suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki_  
 _Areba ii noni_

 _Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo_  
 _Guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo_  
 _Souda hocchikisu de tojichaou_  
 _Hajimari dake wa karui nori de_  
 _Shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte_  
 _Mou hari ga nandaka tooranai_  
 _Rara mata ashita_

 _Doushiyou ka na_  
 _Yomikaesu no hazukashii_  
 _Are kore to bin sen ni ne_  
 _Kaita kuseni_

 _Kimochi goto_  
 _Gomi bako yuki ja nandaka_  
 _Kono mune ga setsunai kara_  
 _Motte you ka na_

 _Ima no kimochi wo arawasu_  
 _Jisho ni mo nai kotoba sagasu yo_

 _Wakuwaku shichau keikaku to ka_  
 _Gudaguda sugiru tenkai to ka_  
 _Zenbu hocchikisu de tojichaou_  
 _Kyou no dekigoto omoidashite_  
 _Itsumo kokoro ga kyun to natte_  
 _Mou hari ga nai kara kawanakucha_  
 _Rara * mata ashita_

 _Kirakira hikaru negaigoto mo_  
 _Guchagucha hetaru nayamigoto mo_  
 _Souda hocchikisu de tojichaou_  
 _Hajimari dake wa karui nori de_  
 _Shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte_  
 _Mou hari ga nandaka tooranai_  
 _Rara * mata ashita_

* * *

The song ends as the crowd cheered. "Thank you." Yui said and the second song started, which was "You & I" Yui got her acoustic guitar instead of Gita and started playing it.

* * *

 _Yui: KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo_

 _KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo_  
 _Moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara_  
 _Tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

 _KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo_  
 _KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo_  
 _KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo_

 _KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta_  
 _Itsumade demo isshoni itai_  
 _Kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

 _Hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo_  
 _KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta_  
 _Me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru_

 _KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo_  
 _Satou to shouyu wa doko dakke?_  
 _Moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara_  
 _Bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na_

 _KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo_  
 _KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara_  
 _KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo_

 _GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo  
_ _Atarimae ja nai koto ni  
_ _Mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha_

 _"Arigatou" wo  
_ _KIMI no mune ni todoku kana?_

 _Ima wa jishin nai keredo  
_ _Warawanai de douka kiite  
_ _Omoi wo uta ni kometa kara_

 _Arittake no "Arigatou"  
_ _Uta ni nosete todoketai  
_ _Kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_

 _Omoi yo todoke._

* * *

The crowd cheered again and the third song was about to begin. Ritsu went over to the bass drum and church bell and was gonna play for "Don't Say Lazy" Yui puts her acoustic guitar away. "Ok here we go."

* * *

Yui: _Please don't say "You are lazy"_

 _Datte hontou wa crazy_  
 _Hakuchou-tachi wa sou_  
 _Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu_  
 _Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
 _Zento youyou da shi…_  
 _Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndes_ u

 _Kono me de shikkari misademete_  
 _Ikisaki chizu jou māku shite_  
 _Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_  
 _Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

 _yaba Tsumewaretagurū de hoshuu shita_  
 _Sore dake de nanka tassei kan_  
 _Daiji na no wa jibunkawaigaru koto_  
 _Jibun wo aisanakyahito mo aisenai_

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
 _Datte hontou wa crazy_  
 _Nou aru taka wa sou_  
 _Mienai toko ni pikku kakusu ndesu_  
 _Souzou ni isshou genmeigenjitsu wa zettai zetsumei_  
 _Hatten tochuu da shi_  
 _Dakara fui ni picchi hazureru ndesu_

 _Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte_  
 _Yaru ki wa mētā furikitte_  
 _Itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru_  
 _Zono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

 _yari Choi yasetachoushi dzuite kutta_  
 _Sore dake de nande?haibokukan_  
 _Sukasazu ni mokuhyoukahoushuusei shite_  
 _Juunan ni rinkihouhenshichihenge ga kachi_

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
 _Datte hontou wa crazy_  
 _Kujaku-tachi wa sou_  
 _Koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu_  
 _Gozouroppu manshin maishinganbou wa soushin reijin_  
 _Yuuwaku tahatsu da shi…_  
 _Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu_

 _yaba Masaka Red Point!?iya giri kuria!_  
 _Sore dake de nante zennou kan_  
 _Daiji na no wa jibunmitometeku koto_  
 _Jibun wo yurusanakyahito mo yurusenai_

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
 _Datte hontou wa crazy_  
 _Hakuchou-tachi wa sou_  
 _Mienai toko de bataashi suru ndesu_  
 _Honnou ni juujun chuujitsuhonrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
 _Zento youyou da shi…_  
 _Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu_

* * *

 _The crowd cheers and the next and final song was going to be played. "Ready for one more song?" Yui asked the crowd and they cheered. "Alright." Yui said and Ritsu stayed in her spot at the bass drum and church bell and the cover song was next. "Viva La Vida"._

* * *

 _Yui:_ _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice_  
 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
 _Listened as the crowd would sing,_  
 _"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_  
 _One minute I held the key_  
 _Next the walls were closed on me_  
 _And I discovered that my castles stand_  
 _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_  
 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_  
 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
 _My missionaries in a foreign field_  
 _For some reason I can't explain_  
 _Once you'd gone there was never_  
 _Never an honest word_  
 _And that was when I ruled the worl_ d.

(Yui walks around and stood by Azusa and then she made her way to Ritsu and smiled at her as she sang the second verse)

 _It was a wicked and wild wind_  
 _Blew down the doors to let me in_  
 _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
 _People couldn't believe what I'd become_  
 _Revolutionaries wait_  
 _For my head on a silver plate_  
 _Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
 _Oh who would ever want to be king?_

(Yui went back to the front of the stage)

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_  
 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_  
 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
 _My missionaries in a foreign field_  
 _For some reason I can't explain_  
 _I know St. Peter won't call my name_  
 _Never an honest word_  
 _But that was when I ruled the world..._

"Alright your turn." Yui said to the crowd referring the harmonizing part. "Live on Valentines day here we go." Yui raised the microphone at the crowd and jumps around as Mio, Ritsu, Azusa and Tsumugi joined in.

 _Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, Mugi and crowd: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **[5x]**_

 _Yui: Now I Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing_  
 _Roman cavalry choirs are singing_  
 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
 _My missionaries in a foreign field_  
 _For some reason I can't explain_  
 _I know St. Peter won't call my name_  
 _Never an honest word_  
 _But that was when I ruled the world..._

(Yui spins around and laid on the stage as Ritsu leads the harmonizing for about 15 seconds with the crowd)

* * *

They clapped and Ui enjoyed the show. She was in tears. Hub hugged her.

"A great show huh?" He asked her.

"Indeed Hub...it was so good." Ui said and laid her head on his chest. Tea Time stood together and took 5 bows.

"Thank you so much." Yui said and the show was over. Soon the girls packed up and were met by Hub and Ui.

"So did you enjoy your date?" Mio asked Ui.

"I did. The show was great too. I'm so glad Hub took me." Ui smiled and held his hand.

"We're glad that he did. If he didn't he be a bad boyfriend." Ritsu snickered.

"Did you save some chocolate?" Yui asked her sister.

"We did." Hub takes it out and gave it to her.

"Can we have some?" Mugi asked.

"Sure." Hub said and Yui quickly opened the box and gave one to her bandmates. The band along with Hub and Ui hanged out for a while backstage with tea and the chocolates.

"Today was a great day." Mugi said delightful.

"Did Ginti get you anything?" Mio asked the keyboardist. She nodded.

"He did. He got me roses and yakisoba." Mugi smiled.

"What about you Azusa?" Mugi asked.

"Budo got me flowers and a valentines day card of a cat."

"Of course he did." Ritsu chuckled.

"Did Tory get you anything?" Hub asked her.

"The bass drum and church bell for the show...is what he got me." Ritsu answered and sipped her tea.

"That can't be all can't it?" Hub said.

"Ok...he got a me a neckalace...but I left it at home."

"Awwww...I wanted to see it." Yui pouted.

"I'll show you tomorrow though." Ritsu said.

"After we're done here, I'll take Ui home." Hub said.

"Okay Hub."

"You two are so cute together. Let's take a group picture." Yui said and got her phone and the group posed with Hub and Ui in the middle. The picture got took and the girls and Hub enjoyed themselves. Ui enjoyed it the most though. She was very happy with Hub Hikari and loved him. This was the best day ever.

* * *

 **Happy (Late) Valentines Day.**


End file.
